Welcome To St Peterson High! (Reboot)
by PaiChan33
Summary: A calm, serene private school...with hugely dramatic teenagers! Read on as these hugely privileged teens survive through their second and last years of high school, dealing with old and new enemies, watching as their longtime friendships fall apart and falling in love for the very first time...
1. The Day She Met He

Welcome to St Peterson High!

Chapter One: The Day She Met He

 **Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to KOEI TECMO, TECMO and Team NINJA. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

 **A/N: Well aren't I quick this time? (note the attempt at sarcasm)**

 **Is everyone having a good day? I heard that in Japan they're starting their second term, so I thought to myself,** ** _Why not reboot WTSPH!_** **In September just when Japan starts? (It was also because here in SA it's the start of the third term for private schools). The only 'ick' is that our dear DOA characters are in January, when the Japanese school year normally starts. Anyways, I switched up the character's attitudes in this version, so I hope you enjoy! Let's start with Ayane's point of view, shall we?**

 **And of course,**

 **Don't forget to R &R!:)**

* * *

If I had a Yen for every time somebody called me a first year, I'd own DOATEC Corporations right now.

Why is it that one always has to pick on short people? And what's up with them calling me a "first year", or even a freaking "middle schooler"? All tall people or even average sized people have made fun of a short person once in their lives, and in my world, I was that short person that everybody couldn't help but pick on. " _Ayane-chi is so cute and small!"_ " _Eh, is that girl even in high school?"_ " _Who let a middle schooler in our school?"_

No. I am not cute and small. I am sixteen years old and I am turning seventeen this year. I go to one of the most prestigious (and stupid) schools in the whole of Japan. St Peterson High School. Founded by Hayashi Yosuke for his beautiful foreign and British wife and true love, Harriet Peterson. He named this school after her in 1925, when a British ship visited Japan, and she was the daughter of the captain of the ship, and both supposedly fell in love with each other and with the passion for teaching.

Romantic, ne?

The school? Not so great.

St Peterson high is the stupidest, most stuck up school there was in Japan. All students that go there are brainless, and only need one thing - parties. Shopping. Travelling. Alcohol. Petersoners have been for generations, notorious for their sneaking in of alcohol on campus. I have hated that school since I set foot on it. Albeit, hate is a strong word, and sometimes doesn't really express what I feel for this school. It's not all bad when you put the cliques aside. In fact, it's a pretty cool high school.

I don't have as many friends as my older brother, Hayate, however. And I'm nowhere near as shy as my sister Kasumi. Speaking of which, those two are twins, but are more different than chocolate and vanilla. Hayate is the loud, star player of the archery and basketball teams, and also very stupid in terms of academics, while Kasumi is shy, quiet, clumsy and has a GPA that could compete with Albert Einstein's. She is also the very girlfriend of Rig Donovan, the most popular boy in school, and the son of the funds behind St. Peterson High - MIST Corporations.

To put it in short terms, he's got a lot of money. But also a lot of ex-girlfriends. Still wondering how my sister came to choose him as her boyfriend while she's so pretty. He's not really the hottest boy around. Really.

As I'm wondering this, speak of the devil and he shall appear, Kasumi knocks on my door, saying in her soft voice,

"Ayane, you're awake right?"

"Yes." I reply, although I remain in my pyjamas and writing in my diary, still under the warm covers of my bed.

"Good, because Mama isn't making our lunches today." She says. Soon enough, I hear her soft footsteps that lead away from my room, and I sigh in frustration, peeling the blankets off of me. If mother isn't making our lunch, then she has an early shift at the hospital. If she has an early shift at the hospital, then that means that our father will try to replace her.

"Not happening." I say to myself, slipping into my uniform. The last time our father tried to cook, it did not end so well. Although he is very much in love with my mother and always watches her cooking, my father can't cook further than putting boiling water in instant ramen. And even then it tastes like absolute and utter poop. Surprisingly, Kasumi had caught his incapability of cooking. It made me slightly smug in some way, as Kasumi was good at nearly _everything_. Well, you know what they say; every human has their flaws, and for Kasumi, it was apparently cooking. Which made me want to hurry to the kitchen even further, as I absolutely didn't want a slug in my bento, and I absolutely didn't want to spend my pocket money on the inedible food at school. I hurried downstairs to the kitchen, pulling at the collar of my shirt. What I found there wasn't simply _a_ disaster. _It was the definition of a disaster._

" _Kasumi! What is happening here?!"_ I roared, beyond pissed off. Kasumi tried to cook again. And of course, the whole kitchen was a mess. Somehow, she managed to get some _tempura_ on the floor, rice on the windows, soy sauce splattered against the walls. The kitchen smelled like burnt fish, and the room was filled with a light smoke. And yet, there stood Kasumi, completely clean - perfect as ever. Her smile was sheepish as she stared at me. I stomped towards her, grabbing the spatula out of her hand. I turned off the stove, took the pan away and into the sink. Satisfied, I turned to glare at my older sister. She hanged her head low, kicking the fried shrimp on the floor.

"Are you a child? Can you not even make proper tempura?! Why is the rice on the windows?! Jeez, how incapable are you to make such stupid mistakes?!" I ranted, watching as Kasumi's face clouded with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Ayane..." She mumble, scratching her left hand. It was a habit of hers when she was guilty or nervous. I scowled.

"Stop scratching, it'll get red." I sighed, shaking my head, "by the way, what kind of fish were you trying to fry? It has such a strong smell." I crinkled my nose. Kasumi frowned confusedly, tilting her head to the side.

"Fish? I was trying to make fried rice..." She stated, blinking rapidly. My jaw hit the floor.

" _Fried rice?!_ What kind of messed up fried rice were you trying to make?!" I quickly looked at the stinking 'fried rice' in the kitchen sink, "that looks more demonic than when Hayate tried to put makeup on for the school play last year!" I said, reminiscing to last year's play, _Romeo and Juliet_. Some girls thought that because Hayate was such a "handsome" guy, he'd also look good in makeup. And so, the head of the drama club, Helena Douglas, created a gender-bent version of the play. Let's just say that Hayate looked more like a failed attempt at exorcism rather than a Juliet. Kasumi, didn't seem to find this funny, then frowned and gave me a look. I took the pan and scraped off the possessed looking object in the bin. At the same time, Hayate walked down the stairs. He made a strange noise.

"What is that fish smell?" He sniffed the air and grimaced. Quickly catching on to the situation, he glared at Kasumi. "Did you try cooking again?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously. Kasumi nodded hesitantly. Hayate sighed and walked to the fridge. He then proceeded to take out our three bento boxes, one by one on the kitchen counter. My eyes widened, as well as Kasumi's.

"You have to be absolutely blind to not have seen these three. Mom told me that she knew that she had an early shift today, so she made our lunches very early this morning so we could avoid this disaster." Hayate scratched his hair, shaking his head. He then proceeded to flick Kasumi on the forehead, "you're really a dimwit, K-chan." He smirked, taking his lunchbox, "I'll see you two at the train station. Ryu told me he was waiting for me near the cat café." He said, waving goodbye at us. Kasumi scowled.

"Don't call me K-chan again!" She yelled.

"You keep quiet!" I retorted, watching as she shut her mouth before saying any more,"you're going to clean all of this up yourself. I don't want to be late for school." I said, annoyed beyond belief. Kasumi pouted, but nodded once before grabbing cleaning utensils. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my bento, my bag and made my way out the house.

...

I don't know which devil she dealt with. I don't know what kind of sorcery she used.

But Kasumi arrived _before me._

My jaw dropped as I saw her escorted out of a big car by her dearest boyfriend, Rig Donovan. And of course, as I stood there in a daze, wondering how she had pulled this nearly impossible stunt, the bell rang, and the gate was closing.

"Wait! Wait! I'm here!" I yelled, running up to the gate. There stood Mr. Kamiya, the school guardian with a severe look on his face as he stared at me, the only latecomer today. I cringed internally as his cold stare roamed over my face. I held my ground, however, glaring at him severely with my blood red eyes. Back in middle school, when I had to bring something to Kasumi from home, and she was still in school, I had to run into him many times. He was always glaring at me in a spiteful way, as if I had wronged him in some way. First year here was even worse, because, every time Kasumi would fail to wake me up. And of course, I had to accept the punishment of running around the track field ten times by this cruel man. Just when I thought that I would never be late ever again, here I was, on the _first day_ of second year, having another stare-off with him.

"If it isn't Tenshin." He sneered, "old habits die hard, don't they?" He asked me mockingly. A drop of cold sweat rolled down my temple. He was always so intimidating, however, he wouldn't win this time. I straightened myself up.

"Good morning, Kamiya-san." I replied as politely as I could, nervousness biting my insides, "We could easily forget that this happened, alright? I need to get to class now." I tried to dodge him, but he remained blocking my path. He scoffed.

"I'm sure that you are joking. _First_ you run those laps, then I let you go." He stated. I frowned.

"But you always make me run double the amount of laps that I'm actually supposed to run!" I argued. Mr. Kamiya smirked again, ready to reply, but he froze once he saw something behind me. The sound of a car pulling up behind me broke my stare off with him. I spun around, expecting the headmaster, Mr. Donovan to pull up in front, and at the same time catching me in the act of being late. And yet, instead of the weird headmaster pulling up to the gate, stood a man in a suit and tie, wearing dark sunglasses and an earpiece in his ear. He ran to the back of the black car and opened the door. It seemed as though time had stopped for both me and the grumpy guardian, as a person got out of the car. My eyes widened at the sight of that person.

It was a boy. Seemingly my age, with shining blond hair and ocean blue eyes, and he was absolutely and completely out of this world _beautiful._ It was obvious he was a foreigner, most probably European because of his slightly pale skin. His eyebrows knit together as he looked at the school in front of him. He completely ignored the two people that were in front of it.

" _This is the school?"_ He asked to the man in a suit, in what seemed to be English, " _we are not at the wrong address?_ "

" _No, sir._ " The man in the suit replied, bowing once to him, " _we are at the correct address. This is St Peterson High School. I believe, however, that we can just drive to the front door of the school. After all, walking is-_ " The man was cut off by the blond boy.

" _No, this is fine._ " He smirked slightly, " _I want to experience what other students experience. Besides, the lined up trees do not seem to be that long, after all."_ He said. The suited man nodded, reached inside of the car for his bag and gave it to him. I was in such a trance, staring at him in a marvel that I caught his eyes. His blue eyes bore into mine, curiosity filling the sea blue orbs as they gazed into my red ones. He then gave me a smile. I blushed, looking away from him. What and idiot I was! Since when do I react to boys like this?

"Who are you?" Mr. Kamiya interrupted my thoughts, his statement rude and his tone suspicious. The suit-clad man almost walked up to him to talk, but with a gesture of his hand, the blond boy stopped him. He then smiled calmly, as though there was nothing wrong.

"My name is Eliot Dolloway, and I am new to this school." He stated in perfect Japanese. His statement made Mr. Kamiya's face pale by the second. With a panicked voice, he spoke in his walkie-talkie, the gates opening automatically. Once that was done, he then bowed to the foreigner once, as if apologising.

"I am truly sorry! I did not mean to be rude in front of you, Mr. Dolloway! Headmaster Donavan warned me about your attendance, but I was not sure of what you looked like. Please accept my sincere apologies!" He stated nervously. My jaw popped open. Kamiya was _not_ the one to apologise to anyone but Mr. Donovan. Who was this guy? Where could he be from for him to be so intimidating?

The boy, or Eliot like he called himself, shook his head, still smiling, "it is nothing. Please, stand upright." His gaze then switched to me, his previous gaze of curiosity returning, "and who may this be? Is it possible that she is late just like me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Mr. Kamiya gave me a dirty look.

"Yes, she is late. So she must face the punishment of running around the track field ten times." He stated monotonously. Eliot looked shocked.

" _Ten times?_ Is it not possible to perhaps remove this penalty?" He asked, "perhaps, if I spoke to Mr. Donovan about it-" He was briskly cut off by a wide eyed Kamiya.

"No! No, that is not necessary, Mr. Dolloway!" He smiled crookedly, "she can go ahead with you, sir! This is just a way for me to joke around with her." He laughed heartily. I scowled. That vile, lying bastard.

"So, I can go, now? Classes have started about ten minutes ago." I added slyly, watching as Kamiya's face contorted in slight annoyance.

"Yes..." He said through gritted teeth, "have a good day, Tenshin..." He gave me a glare. I smirked, then walked past him. Internally, I could hear a choir of victory. I had triumphed the guardian of the school without going past one of his deathly trials. That was something that I would tell my children and grandchildren about when I was older. A grin broke out on my face as I nearly skipped to the front of the school. Suddenly, a voice stopped me, mid quick pace.

"Hold on! Wait!" The voice cried out. I turned around, my eyes widening at the sight of the blond boy, Eliot running to me. He stopped in front of me, out of breath.

"You walk very fast." He laughed. I frowned.

"What is it? Why did you tell me to wait for you?" I asked bluntly. His face showed slight surprise before it returned to a calm expression.

"I was hoping that perhaps..." His cheeks coloured red for a second, "if you could show me where my classes are." He gave me a list. I stared at it, frowning by the second. His class was mine, 2-C. He did all of the subjects that I did, except for one; Korean. He chose Music instead.

"We're in the same class." I said, watching as his eyes lit up, "so I guess you could follow me." I scratched my head nonchalantly. He gave me a wide smile, his teeth shining brightly.

"Thank you so much, um..." He looked at me expectantly. I blinked twice before I realised.

"Ah...my name is Ayane. Tenshin Ayane." I said. He nodded.

"Alright, Ayane-san. My name is Eliot. Dolloway...Eliot..." He stated. I chuckled a bit. It sounded so weird coming from a foreigner. They just had the strangest, yet coolest names on earth. But this Eliot looked like he was nice enough. I didn't know if he really was what he seemed to be, but I was sure he'd be a big hit with the girls of this school. He was rich, foreign and very good-looking.

"Then come on, let's go before we're even more late. Our first class is with this teacher..." I started explaining who was our first teacher, and how she was in terms of attitude. I told him about some of what I knew about St Peterson High, and what the students were like. We talked naturally, and it felt as though we had known each other for years. He seemed so calm, and seemed to carry this aura that just relaxed me, and of course others.

Little did I know, this boy was going to have a very big impact on my life, and of course, the life of others. This year, was the year that St Peterson High will have their first, big drama. And I was damn sure that it had something to do with the past...

* * *

 **A/N: UGH THE ENDING!**

 **Why is it that I can not even write conclusions now?**

 **Oh well, hope you enjoyed! I made Ayane more of a mean/tsundere kind of chick, and Eliot more calm and sweet. I'm debating onto three ideas to shape this story:**

 **Eliot falls for Kasumi and Ayane helps him to get closer to her, but ends up...(complete the ending)**

 **OR**

 **Original WTSPH storyline with a less bitchy Kokoro and a more bitchy Marie-Rose.**

 **OR**

 **Original WTSPH storyline with a very yandere Marie-Rose, a very depressed/loner Ayane.**

 **Just review O1 (Option 1) O2 (Option 2) or O3 (Option 3)! Any of the three is fine with me!**

 **Do remember...**

 **Don't forget to R &R!:)**


	2. Prince Dolloway

Chapter 2: Prince Dolloway

 **Disclaimer:** All rights reserved to _KOEI TECMO, TECMO_ and _Team NINJA_. I am not Yosuke Hayashi.

 **A/N: Have you guys ever heard of the term "** **Enjo-kōsai"?**

 **If you didn't know,** **Enjo-kōsai, or "compensated dating", is the act of school girls going on dates with older men for material things, such as money, makeup, clothes, shoes...etc. Not such of a fun fact about** **Enjo-kōsai is that apparently, quite a large percentage of school girls (well compared to the percentage of school girls there are in Japan) actually take part in it. Sometimes, the date ends depending on how much the girl wants. Sometimes it ends at a bar, at a restaurant, and maybe even a hotel room. Sometimes, even wealthy girls take part in it because of lack of attention from their parents.**

 **Now, I've been debating this for a while, but I've been thinking - I want to make one of the characters participate in** **Enjo-kōsai. I want to keep this story as close to some events that often happen in Japan (even if I'm probably mostly wrong) as possible. This is where you guys come into play - which character? Mila, Marie-Rose, Hitomi and Helena are out of the question (I have other roles planned for them), but the rest... (characters such as Leifang, Kokoro,Tina, Honoka and Momiji) I am not too sure. If you guys still don't really understand what** **Enjo-kōsai is, then you'll understand in the next chapter. Also, I will be adding different terminology from different school systems as well, since this is an international school after all.**

 **Anyways, guess what guys! I participated in a writing competition and got the silver award! Even though it wasn't gold, I was still so happy! It was the first time I participated into this kind of competition, and normally I don't share my writing, but your support helped me have a tiny boost of confidence for this. I sound so corny, but if I could give this award to you guys, I literally would.**

 **Thanks so much for the support! I hope you continue enjoying my storytelling!:)**

 **Don't forget to R &R!:) this is written in Eliot's point of view.**

* * *

I had never considered myself a _prince_ like they called me.

In my lifetime, the only thing that people liked to call me was prince, not "Eliot" or "Eli" like Mei Lin loved calling me. No, in their eyes, I was a _prince_. Prince Dolloway. My identity was my surname, and would continue to be so for the rest of my days...which I couldn't stand.

In England, everything was planned for me. I had no particular friends, and those that called themselves my friends were all looking for fame and the status of being a friend of a "Dolloway". Cheap compliments, teachers looking for an "unexplained" raise, female assailants looking to "date" me, arranged blind dates... None of the love I had received from people out of my family was unconditional. The Dolloways have a long time been known for being a line of family, going as far back to the eighteenth century for their jewelry brand. No upper class English woman did not have at least a bracelet from _Dolloways Inc._ The amounts of blind dates with influential men and women's daughters in England that I had attended were a total of 145, I had the time to count them ever since I was thirteen. None of them appealed to me as being real. None of them _were_ real, not even a single one of them were not rehearsed. And I had had enough.

I had thought about it for a while, with my grandparents against it, I decided to leave England. I was tired of all the blind dates, all the pressure from teachers to get them a raise, and all of the toxic "friends" that I had accumulated over the years. Physically, I felt completely drained and empty. Mentally, I felt a slow depression creeping on me. Japan was a place that held my curiosity - and since one of the top high schools in the world was located there, my parents were pleased. No, not pleased because I was leaving, but because the American CEO of DOATEC corporations had two daughters that attended that school. They thought that I would get friendly with either of them. DOATEC was known worldwide for its scientific inventions, weapons and many more. Marrying into their family seemed like the perfect way to boost the Dolloway name even further in terms of reputation.

And so here I was. Tokyo, Japan - my new home. My parents couldn't come along, but promised to call everyday, which they did for more time than I expected. Mei Lin wasn't there to see me leave, and was told I was taking a long vacation. I felt terrible for her. She didn't know that I was possibly considering staying here for the rest of my school career. Although Mei Lin was only ten years old, she was highly intelligent and demanded that father give her the company when she was older. I already missed her, and it had only been a week since my arrival in Tokyo.

St Peterson High School was a highly recognised high school. It was said to have a high range of students of all over the world coming to study in order to get to even more highly recognised universities. Most students were from all over the world, China, America, France...it was incredible. The diversity that I had heard about from the school was exactly what I was looking for. Although most students would be kids from privileged, rich families, I was certain that students with normal backgrounds could definitely be here as well. I was not looking for anyone to recognise me for the fame of my parents, much less for a future wife. I was simply looking for a normal life, normal friends and normal experiences. Love wasn't a thing in my mind currently. I could have always thought about that later...

And of course, life doesn't exactly go as planned.

I met _her_ by incident. The girl with the red eyes, the light purple hair and the fierce expression she held on her face. Her skin was incredibly pale, her eyes almost wanting to burn the man in front of her alive. I saw her have a stare off with who seemed to be the school's gatekeeper. He was tall, hairy and menacing, and she was short, yet still intimidating. It was incredible, the power that they unleashed simply by staring at each other - yet seemingly contrasting in strength. However, if I wasn't wrong, she was still nervous. The shaking of her fingers clutching her bag proved it. I had to do something. And that something only had to be accomplished by _Prince Dolloway_. Not _me_ exactly.

As expected, the gatekeeper was as shallow as the headmaster, Mr Donavan. Before my coming here, Mr Donovan, or _Vic_ as he liked to be called, promised to make my experience at St Peterson High as safe and non-problematic as possible. In other words, "donations" equaled special treatment. My sarcasm allowed me to state how much of a fantastic equation it was.

Then, I had learned who the girl was. The mysterious red eyed girl with a guarded look on her face.

"...Ayane. Tenshin Ayane." She stated, eyeing me expectantly. I nodded, a tad nervous. This girl was fully Japanese of course, and could potentially become a new friend to me.

"Alright, Ayane-san. My name is Eliot." I said, quickly realising my mistake, "Dolloway...Eliot..." I stated slowly. She chuckled, then told me to follow her while telling me about a teacher that she truly disliked. I was happy that I met someone like her - it was clear that she was not a snob and was in no ways stuck up. I could tell I would enjoy her company for a while.

* * *

"Alright students, listen up." The teacher, whose name I had yet to learn shouted, silencing the class. He was quite short, shorter than me as I stood next to him, had short white hair, light brown eyes, and seemed fairly old. He also seemed quite friendly. Ayane waved at me from her desk, smiling reassuringly, pointing at my arm. I looked at it, noticing the shaking of my fingers. I smiled back at her, also reassuring her of my calm state.

"Today, we have a new student." The teacher turned to me, his smile vibrant, "how about you introduce yourself? I am Ishigami Ken, and I will be your teacher for this year." He said, bowing slightly. I smiled.

"Thank you, Ishigami-sensei..." I nodded at him and turned to my classmates, "nice to meet you all. My name is Dolloway Eliot, but please; call me Eliot." I said, giving my best smile. As expected, they all whispered between themselves. I could hear my surname being thrown around. The smile on my face faded in less than a second, leaving my face expression blank. Annoyance filled my senses - why did they only care about my family's name? Why couldn't they take a moment to see Eliot instead of Dolloway?

"Alright, then Dolloway-kun." The teacher smiled at me once more, turning to the class, "I hope all of you will treat Eliot as he should be treated - with the same respect and kindness you treat other students. Do you need our class president to show you around?" He asked, looking at a boy with blonde hair in the class. He grinned at me cheerfully, standing. Immediately, a hand shot up in the air. Both the teacher and I turned our heads to that shot up hand. It was a girl with long, black hair, big round eyes and pale skin. She was...creepy, yet mysterious to me. I had met a few girls like her in England - beautiful, pale skinned with an innocent face, but were always hiding some sort of secret. She had a sort of a ghosty beauty to her. It terrified, yet intrigued me.

"Sir, I think I should be the one to show him around." She smiled gently. Ishigami-sensei gave her a strange look.

"And why do you think so, Kokoro-san?" He asked, crossing his arms across his wide chest. "Kokoro" stood, giving a glance to the class president, as if urging him to sit down. He reluctantly did.

"I think it's because I have been in this school since I was in the very lowest grade. I came here before Iinchou-kun, and although it is his responsability to guide new students around, I think someone with a lenghtened stay here should help him around." She said. The teacher frowned.

"But he has the same capacities as you...he knows this school back to front as well. I believe the class president should remain the sole guide of new students." Ishigami-sensei said firmly, nodding to the class president, "Bryant-kun, I hope you do well."

The class president smiled, I noticed, victoriously, "it would be my honour, Ishigami-sensei." He gave a look to Kokoro, and I could have sworn it was smug. Kokoro sat down, her arms crossed over her chest and smiling as if nothing happened and nothing bothered her. The teacher told me to pick a seat, and the only one that remained, was thankfully next to Ayane, right next to the window. I walked to the seat, giving Ayane a smile before the lesson began. This was bound to be a school filled with surprises.

...

After a few lessons in the morning, the bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. Impressively, and unlike England, the lunch break was a whole hour long. I was grateful, because it would mean that I could explore the campus for a while. Ayane stretched from her chair, tired after a long English lesson; the very lesson where I found out I was the only English student in the school. The rest were either from Japan of course, America, China, France and even from Russia, Italy and Sweden.

"How did you find the lesson?" Ayane asked me, taking her lunch out in front of her.

"It wasn't very interesting considering that all she did was ask me facts about the UK." I replied, standing up with her. While Ayane snickered, the class president, Jacky Bryant was his name, approached us.

"Well at least she likes you. She doesn't like me very much." Jacky said, laughing a bit. Ayane gave him a strange look.

"Jacky, you were top student last year...and all of the years that I have known you for. She loves you because you actually put effort unlike the other English-speaking students. What are you talking about?" She raised an arched eyebrow. He winked at her.

"I am just a simple student." He said, then turned to me, "so, do you want to visit the school now, or do you want to hang out with Ayane for a while?" He gave me pointing look. I returned a confused one.

"Uh...sure. Is it possible to go after school, maybe?" I asked politely, not realising my deriving into very formal language.

"You don't have to be so formal- no one really cares here. And sure, we can visit after school, just make some friends first, though. It'll be boring to visit such a big school with just me with you." He said, giving me a pat on the back. He gave me a friendly wave, then walked away. Ayane shook her head in disbelief.

"Jacky is literally the least boring person. But he is right in terms of friends - you might want to meet some people first. We don't want you alone with me either. Come with me. I'll let you meet my friends and my sister...if we can find her." She sighed, starting to walk outside the classroom, with me beside her.

"You have a sister?" I asked curiously.

"I have two older siblings. They're twins, actually, but they're as different as fire and ice." She replied, smiling wryly. I smiled. I couldn't believe how normal the conversation between the two of us was. Not once during this time did she ask me about my past, my wealth or how many cars my father owned. It was refreshing.

"I also have a sister, but she's younger." I said, thinking of Mei Lin. Ayane smiled.

"Is she like a small version of you?" She pulled at my hair, "a little blonde girl?" She teased. I blushed.

"N-no. Actually, she's adopted. She's from China, and she would kill you if she heard you say that." I replied, mortified at my reaction. Ayane laughed, but not mockingly. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, Eliot. Geez, you're exactly like my sister when she throws a tantrum." She said, walking in front of me. I could feel my cheeks redden further.

"I heard that." A voice said behind us.

Ayane and I turned around, only to catch sight of a girl with long copper hair and glasses. My mouth went dry as I stared at her. She had a frown on her extraordinarily pretty face, but it only seemed to accentuate her beauty. Although her expression was a glare, her almond eyes gleamed with playfulness as she looked at Ayane.

"Speak of the devil..." Ayane said, stepping over to her, "and he shall appear." She wrapped her arms around her neck as though hugging her, "you still smell like bad fish."

"It wasn't fish!" The girl retorted, cheeks reddening. Ayane snickered, then only realised I was still standing there, watching them. Well...watching _one_ of them.

"Oh, sorry Eliot. That was a bit rude, wasn't it?" She smiled, pushing the girl towards me, "this is my sister, Kasumi."

The said girl glared at her sister, then she smiled a brilliant smile, pushing her glasses up her nose. I almost was blinded by it.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" She greeted cheerfully, holding out her hand, "Ayane doesn't make friends with a lot of people, so I'm really surprised that she's even go the guts to introduce me to you!" She said, a grin spreading on her face. I felt my cheeks heating and my heart skipping a beat. I couldn't believe how _beautiful_ she was. She had long, copper or dark honey hair. Her amber eyes sparkled with cheerfulness. Her cheeks were a rosy pink, and I could've sworn I saw a few freckles peppered on her nose. Her round, large glasses seemed to make her eyes even larger than they seemed to be.

I was smitten. Unlike Ayane, she looked a bit more traditionally Japanese. Her eyes were large, yet still narrow. Her skin was slightly more on the pale side, and her lips softly contrasted it being a cute peony pink. I assumed it was some sort of lipstick. I knew my brain was going overdrive just by the sight of her; wanting to remember everything about her appearance. My hand weakly grasped hers, giving it a shake.

"N-nice to meet you too." I replied. What an idiot. I wasn't like my friend Chancey, who could get any girl he wanted any time. Oblivious to my internal conflicts, Kasumi smiled at me.

Out of nowhere, Ayane placed her hands on Kasumi's shoulder, turning her around to face her.

"He's new and I was busy showing him the school surroundings. He also sort of saved me in front that fat ass Kamiya-san." Ayane rolled her eyes. Kasumi's eyes lightened up in interest.

"Woah! How in the world did you stop Kamiya-san for chopping up Ayane in itty-bitty pieces?" She asked in surprise. I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't exactly tell her it was the power of my money and my father's influence, and from what I could tell, she had no idea that I was _Prince Dolloway._ So I could show her the me that I seldom needed to show anyone else. I smiled gently.

"I don't know. I think it had to do with my bodyguard or something." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck. Immediately, she cocked her head to the side, and soon enough I realised my mistake. I talked about Leon - a bodyguard! Which meant that I indirectly spoke about my wealth!

Ayane seemed to catch it before Kasumi did, "oh yeah, that burly guy! He looked pretty cool, in that suit and all. You should have seen him, Kasumi." She turned to her sister, making over the top gestures, "he was like two metres tall!" Kasumi continued to watch me in interest, the something caught her eye behind me. She gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot I was supposed to meet Rig at lunch time today!" She bowed once, quickly, "I'm sorry but I have to run now!" She waved at Ayane again and ran behind me. I looked back at her, watching as a boy at the end of the corridor waited for her with tanned arms crossed across his broad chest. He was smirking, tapping his foot almost mockingly as Kasumi approached him, bowing once in apology. My eyes widened as their hands intertwined and they walked away as he laughed loudly, her face strawberry red.

I didn't realise how long I was staring for until Ayane called my name three times. I turned to her.

"You okay?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow. I cast my eyes down to my shoes, my hand tightening into a fist. I had barely met this girl; why was I so attracted to her? Was this what Chancey meant by "falling too fast"?

"Yes, of course." I gave her my _Prince Dolloway_ smile. The one that couldn't be denied, or doubted. She seemed to buy it, as she smiled back, giving me a pat on the back as we started to walk forward.

"Kay, cool. Let me introduce you to my friends. Don't be too surprised by the size - I know you probably were a popular one back in England." Ayane teased, continuing with her conversation with me, and I could only come up with half-assed replies. I didn't know why Kasumi Tenshin was so interesting to me, and I didn't understand why seeing her with that...guy made me feel the way that it did.

The mask of Prince Dolloway fell as my conversation with Ayane continued, light and happy. I was about to meet new people, possibly as cool and normal as Ayane. Yet my mind could not erase her sister's vibrant personality, neither could I forget the hand that gripped hers in happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this fairly long chapter!:D**

 **Next chapter may either take really long or really short to upload. I'm hoping at least by this Saturday because jeebus work is killing me!:(**

 **Anyways, enjoy the rest of your week!**

 **Don't forget to R &R!:)**


End file.
